Meet Jaell Brandybuck
by Jessica Acosta
Summary: Chapter Sixteen now up [Sorry it took so long!]. - Jaell Brandybuck, tells her side of the Fellowship and of Frodo leaving the Shire on the quest and going on her own quest. Autobiographical; a Fro-mance at times. :)
1. Meet

01-08-2002 

**_Disclaimer_**_: None of these characters are mine except for me, Jaell Brandybuck, they are Tolkien's creations and belong to Tolkiens except for my own creations, of course._

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter One 

      It's hard to imagine that the guy who is courting me once went on such an adventure… but everyone knows about him! Perhap you do as well! His name is Frodo Baggins and he lived at Bag End with his relative, Bilbo Baggins, the Baggins who started it all.

      But… I am not here to tell you about the Bagginses, I'm here to tell you about myself. For starters, my name is Jaell Brandybuck. The last name may be familiar as I am sister to Meriadoc Brandybuck (Merry), who went with Frodo in the Fellowship to Mordor. I am a young Hobbit, barely out of my tweens at 34 years of age. I am fairly short - even for a Hobbit - and I usually wear an outfit that consists of green coat, red blouse and black long skirt that practically reaches the floor. I have longish black curly hair and my eyes are brown.

      On with the life. I live in the Shire of Hobbiton, near Bag End. I did live with the other Brandybucks, but moved out to start my own life. I was one of the rare, 'independent' Hobbits. Don't get me wrong, I love my family but there's only so much of them you can take at one time. You know what I mean.

      My romance with Frodo all began two years before he left, on his 48th birthday. Because I was only 29 at the time, people thought I was crazy for liking him… but they found out only half my story. They all also thought I was 'lusting' after him, wanting his family's money and Bag End, which was no such thing. He was rich, he did have a nice place but there was definitely more to it…

      One day, on September 16th, around a week before his 48th birthday, I was getting the house ready for a sidebar to his party and this was still when I lived at home with the Brandybuck clan. He had come over to personally invite Meriadoc and our family to his party. He didn't want as big a fuss this year as he had put on other years, for I felt something was on his mind and heart that was weighing on him. Being the only one home next to my mother, who was napping [a sleepy one she is!] before getting ready for dinner - a major event - I, of course, opened the door when I heard him harking at the door. I opened the door to find a beaming Frodo Baggins. "Yes, Frodo? May I help you? Would you like some tea?"

      "No," he said as he shook his head. "Is Meriadoc or the family in?" He stepped into the warm, Hobbit-sized house.

      "He's out in the field with Da, picking mushrooms and tending to the cattle… may I take a message for him, Frodo?" He smiled lightly and took his coat off.p

      "May I sit, Jaell?" I nodded, of course. I thought he was so polite for even asking while others took it upon themselves to answer that question in their own heads. I led him to a more comfortable place to set himself down and he thanked me. "May I take you up on that offer for tea?" I couldn't help but smile.

      "Of course, my dear Frodo. Oh, and I have the perfect gift for you for your birthday next week." Frodo seemed very puzzled, as it was Hobbit custom for the birthday whose person it was to give away presents rather than receive them. I had to laugh again. "I know it sounds peculiar, but I couldn't help it once I saw it. You'll like it, you must believe me!" Frodo gave a sigh of relief and nodded. I handed him his cup of hot tea and he thanked me.

      "How old did you say you were, Jaell? 25?" I blushed because, to me, looking younger didn't insult but rather the opposite.

      "29… drink up, you look thirsty." Frodo nodded and sipped then returned to the conversation after a few silent moments.

      "I ran over here from Farmer Maggot's place, I'm a bit worn. Thank you for your hospitality. I suppose I should mention why I came rushing over here like an excited wind on a summer day." I always loved the way he spoke. It reminded me of Bilbo's songs and stories he told to us tweens a little while back. Oh, the memories. Coming back to reality, I straightened up and nodded.

      "Yes, why did you come so hurriedly?" I waited patiently as he took another sip of his tea and savored the flavors of the homemade brew my mother and I had concocted ourselves, a usual practice in Hobbiton.

      "I came to tell Meriadoc or your Da that you are all invited to my birthday party next week. I'll have a special place for you, the Brandybucks, the Tooks, and the rest of the Bagginses. All the others who come will leave a tad bit earlier than usual and we'll have our own party." A slight glimmer of happiness flashed through his eyes. I still couldn't help but smile myself. Those piercing blue eyes were so powerful. Yes, that was when I first realized I had an inkling of my romantic feelings towards this wonderful, courageous Hobbit. And I stared into his eyes and couldn't help but get lost for a moment… "Jaell…? You okay?" I came back to reality again and grinned, more to myself than to him.

      "Yes… do tell me, Old man, what's it like turning 48?" I said with a slight laugh. He grinned at my poke in the ribs.

      "Feels wonderful, actually, little child. Wait until you're my age, you'll take on a more liking to life. Trust me."

more to come...


	2. Party

01-09-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Two 

      _Okay, this is it… what do I wear tomorrow? What? Why did I just ask myself that? Why do I feel so nervous??_ I rubbed my hands together nervously, as if something big was about to happen… I was also very curious as to why I was so anxious about Frodo's big birthday party tomorrow. _Hhmm…_ I thought, _what could this anxiety possibly mean?_ I kept puzzling myself and only stopped to worry about making lunch and afternoon snacks for my family.

      It pretty much began the 16th, I guess you could say. I'm confused. That was the day Frodo came by to invite Merry and our family to his party tomorrow. As he was finishing his tea, Merry and Da had come back with mushrooms, fresh milk, and some cabbage. _Perfect_, I thought, _right on time for dinner._ Merry came in to the kitchen to set down their gatherings and saw Frodo on the far end of the table and laughed. "Frodo! How long have you been here, cousin?" Frodo jumped up and laughed as well and hugged Merry. They were best friends almost their whole lives, although Frodo was considerably older… but not by many moons.

      "Hullo, Merry! I was simply waiting for you and sipping tea and exchanging words with your beautiful-as-always sister, Jaell. Looks like you and your Da had a good day today!" Frodo exclaimed, referring to the bundles of goods in Merry's hands. Merry laughed. I 'hid' behind Merry, simply to conceal my blushing cheeks from compliment paid from Frodo.

      "And you know it, my dear friend. Won't you stay for dinner?"

      "Well, I don't know. I think I should tend to Bag End and do last-minute touches on details for tomorrow…" he trailed off as he saw my eyes meet his as if asking him to stay. "You know what, Merry? I may take you up on that. Please, let me return to Bag End and I'll wash up and be back!" I grinned inwardly and set my brain racking to make the best lunch with the fresh goods available.

      Frodo left and Merry and our Da went to rest and wash as well. I busied myself in the kitchen with my mother, washing cabbage, churning some milk from the other day into butter for that night, cooking sliced mushrooms in grease, and setting the table as nicely as I possibly could. I felt this was a joyous occasion… I still did not know why. Odd.

      About an hour later, Frodo came knocking at the door. Merry had been done washing and napping ten minutes before and ran to get the door. "Frodo, my good friend. Make yourself comfortable at the table!" Frodo nodded and smiled and went to the table and chose a seat near the end of the table, where he was sure he wasn't intruding on another person's regular fare.

      I finished up baking some wheat loaf and taking cold beer out onto the table and joined the others at the table. I had taken extra care that night about the cooking and my washing up of myself. Why did I care so much was still a mystery to me… I tucked back a loose curl from my face as I sat there, eating quietly as the others dug into the fare, discussing local activities and current events.

      "Oh, Old Man Brandybuck, did you hear of the coming marriage of …"

      "How about the selling of those cattle to …"

It was just regular Hobbit talk about the regular things that go on in our little world. Not much happens, as we would later find out is much less than a half-truth. Then, suddenly, it grew quiet. A bit startled at the unexpected, I picked my head up from my barely eaten dinner and looked around. All eyes were on me. "Um.. yes?" It made me curious as to what made me so interesting all of a sudden.

"Frodo asked you a question, my dear sister." Merry said as gently as he could.

"OH! I'm sorry, Frodo. I was not paying attention… I mean, well… oh never mind. Would you mind repeating the question?" I said as politely as I could manage through slightly clenched teeth and blushing cheeks. I saw Frodo grin and try to hold in a giggle.

"Oh, it was nothing. I merely asked what you were going to wear tomorrow.. and that I hope you came ready to dance!" There was that adorable glimmer in his eyes again. "I can't wait to see you there, I hope you look as nice as you do tonight tomorrow."

"Oh.. thank you, Old man. I'll try my best." This time, I talked through a beaming smile and yet still blushing cheeks. No one seemed to notice… One thing I did notice was that even after my siblings and my parents went back to their plates, Frodo was still gazing in my direction and only stopped after I looked back at him. I must have smiled like a fool for the rest of the night.

The next day, I made it my business to get up extra early to get myself ready for that party. Picking out my nicest skirt, blouse, sweater, I gave them the once-over to be sure they were at their best. They looked better than when I had first received or made them. Finally, after an hour of consulting the mirror and my own opinion, I debuted myself to the rest of the house. "Ta-da!"

"Wow, Jaell! You outdid yourself tonight!" Da chimed in. I blushed, naturally.

"Thank you, Da." I said while planting a kiss on his cheek. I then went to my mother, asking of her thoughts as well. She hugged me and then, apologetically, 'fixed' my hair because she felt her expression of affection had somehow made me look tussled.

"You look wonderful," she whispered. I had a tugging feeling she knew what was going on… parents know best but how could she have known before me or even before Frodo? Odd.

As everyone finished making themselves presentable and making sure not to eat before we went as to save room for the fabulous feast we'd have laid out before us, we went on our way. We walked across the path and across the bridge to the party area and met with the other invitees. Excitement crowded the air as the line to meet with Frodo before the festivities began left little room for disappointment. The line came closer and I was behind two people before Frodo would be greeting me. He caught sight of me and sharply drew his breath in. Our eyes caught and the lights of Gandalf's fireworks danced in his eyes and on his face and then he went back to greeting the other two quickly. My turn…

"Hullo, Frodo. Merry holiday of a birthday, right?" Frodo nodded, seemingly speechless. I patted him on the shoulder and leaned in, as if to hug him, and whispered in his ear. "I cam ready to dance." I pulled away and smiled.

"What was that, Jaell? Since when have you done that for people who gave birthday parties?" Merry questioned urgently, as if probing into my thoughts. I shrugged and walked away, finding some of my family in the 'special area' as Frodo had promised.

More to come… 


	3. Party2

01-10-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Three

      As I sat down after I walked away from Merry and Frodo, I glanced over to see Merry give me a goofy grin. He was such a kidder. After initial snack foods and drink, the band began playing with a start and everyone got into a dancing mood, as food and drink usually bid them too. I got up to see where Frodo was only to find him dancing center stage in the middle of the dancing grounds. Several girls pranced around him in a circle, a usual dance done at everyone's birthday. But I still somehow felt irked by that sight. Nothing crossed my mind as to why I felt that way. Suddenly, I heard a person clearing their throat rather loudly, as if to capture my attention.

      "A-a-ahem!" I laughed to myself, for I knew who it was. I spun around on my heel to come face-to-face with little Peregrin Took (Pippin). He looked nervous… this little one was only two years behind me and an adorable one he was. He stuttered something out to this effect: "J-j-jaell? Would y-y-ou-ou li-like to da-da-da-dance with me?" I laughed and grabbed his arms and joined in the festivities.

      After prancing around for about fifteen minutes, the band slowed, as was usual after a 'ruckus' to simmer down and eat the food on hand. Pippin grinned at me, "I'm hungry," and I nodded at him. As if he needed my permission to go eat. I stood there for a moment, catching my breath and taking in the beautiful fireworks and just the moment of everyone being together happily, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, curious as to who wanted my attention now.

      "Hullo, Jaell." It was Samwise. I couldn't help but wonder where Frodo was. Samwise was only a bit older than I, and in my mother's thoughts, a "prime candidate" for marriage. I smirked at the thought. He was a precious Hobbit, of the timid ilk. I did love him but no more than I loved Merry as a brother.

      "Yes, Samwise?"

      "Um… I know this may sound inappropriate and you may be hungry…" he trailed off as I shook my head to the 'hungry' part. I was hungry for more fun but fun with someone else… "I know this is a slow song and all…" I gave a laughing smile.

      "Samwise Gamgee, are you going to ask me to dance sometime tonight because I may get hungry sooner or later!" He laughed off his anxiety and nervously put his arm around me. I took his other hand and held it. "Sam, are you comfortable dancing with me in front of everyone?" He nodded, rather hopefully I noticed. As we started moving slowly to the gentle music, Sam smiled the biggest smile I ever saw. I smiled back and I saw my mother, beaming as if I had found the one to marry. I got a little scared at that point but still kept up the charade. "You know, Sam, we shouldn't take this too seriously." He nodded again. "Why are you so quiet?" He took a moment and thoughtfully answered.

      "Because I don't want to say anything that may mess this moment up. I saw you come in and I thought you looked so beautiful, as you always have. I finally got the courage to ask you to dance but if it wasn't for Frodo, I never would have asked you, Jaell." I gave him a puzzled look… I suppose that concealed the thoughts racing through my mind. _Frodo wanted me to come mostly because of a crush Samwise Gamgee has on me? Did he know beforehand that Sam wanted to dance with me this badly?_ I sighed, somewhat dejectedly. I looked around at all the people watching in between the moments they faced their plate to fork food into their mouths. They saw us as if we were meant to be, Samwise and I. I could feel their stares piercing us. I felt even more scared than before. "What's wrong, dear Jaell? Did I say something?" He stopped in his tracks and took his hands back. "Did I do something I ought not to? What's the matter??"

      "No, Samwise, it's not you…" I caught sight of Frodo looking over curiously, I'm assuming to see if his 'plan' had worked. "You know what, Samwise? I think we should go have a bite to eat, alright?" He nodded and led me to the table he was sitting at before he had asked me to dance.

      I watched him as he ate and drank, smiling at me every once in a while. Like a brother, he was… _What's this?_ I saw Frodo beckoning to me, silently, as if to only catch my attention and no one else's. "Sam, I'll be back in a moment… no, no, don't stop eating, go ahead." He went back to his plate and I went to Frodo. "Yes?"

      "So, Sam asked you to dance, did he?"

      "Is that why you said to be ready to dance?"

      "Yes, he's a wonderful chap, isn't he?" I nodded at that fact… but my mind raced. _Do I like Frodo? Would I rather pursue a relationship with him rather than Samwise?_ The same things would go through over and over, making me mad.

      "Listen, Frodo, thank you for inviting me… perhaps I should go now for I do not feel well at the moment." Frodo flashed a look of pure concern.

      "Okay, Jaell. Shall I lead you back to the table? It is almost time for the 'private party.'" I nodded at his suggestion and he led me back to my family's area. I sat down slowly, looking back at Frodo who sat next to Merry and Sam. I saw Sam and he waved a turkey leg at me, as if to say "Hullo." *_Sigh* Jaell, how could you have been so foolish as to think Frodo would feel the same? Did you not just figure out your own feelings tonight? Besides, Samwise isn't all that bad… _Stupid thoughts. Stupid me. Stupid Hobbiton.

More to come…


	4. Party3

01-10-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Four

      While all the other Hobbit folk left and all that remained were the Tooks, the Bagginses, and the Brandybucks, plus an 'honorary Brandybuck,' Samwise, we all drank and laughed… well, they did. I simply sat there, sorting out my thoughts. _How could this be so important to me? Why do I care so much?_ Of course it was obvious but I had chosen to play all the complexities out in my head. Over much beer and wine, the others talked and talked. Then ate, danced, and talked some more. I merely sat there with a mug of beer, just staring at it. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink all night and I was hungry, of course, but didn't feel the urge to eat.

      "Jaell?" I heard a soft voice come from in front of me. Boy, did I know who that was. Without looking up, I responded.

      "Yes, Samwise?"

      "May I sit with you?" I nodded and I heard him pull out a stool and set himself down. I looked up at him and he looked at me.

      "Yes?"

      "I couldn't help but notice how alone you looked… I thought maybe you could use some company." I smiled at his innocence and kindness.

      "Thank you, Sam, but I'm fine alone, I really am."

      "Well, you don't look fine all by yourself. Want to dance again??" I felt a nudge into my side, coming from where my mother was sitting.

      "No, I don't want to dance again, Sam. It's not you, it's just that I need to think a little while." I ignored that nudge as Sam nodded, understandably and apologetically.

      "Okay, Miss Jaell. I apologize for interrupting your thoughts." I looked back down at my mug and I heard him get up after a moment and plod away slowly and somewhat sadly, if that was possible. I turned around in my chair to see everyone else happily prancing, without a care in the world. I could see Sam and Frodo speaking to each other on the other side of the dancing area, both with concern and Sam had some fear… like he may have been rejected. Sighing, I stood up and went to Sam.

      "I'm sorry, Sam… I am just not mindful of dancing at the moment. Would you care to walk me home?" Practically jumping up, he nodded and then grinned at Frodo, as if he had been redeemed again or something of that nature. Frodo nodded with a laughter in his eyes but also a longing added with a weight of burden.

      "Come, Miss Jaell." Sam held the crook of his elbow out and I slowly hooked my arm with his and nodded and off we went towards the home. The first few moments after leaving the party area were silent ones. Eventually, Sam started, sounding light-hearted and free. "Wasn't that a merry holiday? I can't wait until next year. What excellent food and drink. That Frodo surely knows how to throw an exciting party." All I felt I could do was nod. We stopped at the front door and as I was about to go in, I heard Sam again. "Miss Jaell?" I turned around.

      "Yes?"

      "Good night… and thank you for dancing with me. That was very kind of you." I nodded. "Oh, and…" He came back up to me on the top step and hugged me. "I hope to be seeing more of you… perhaps tomorrow?" I smiled and shrugged tiredly.

      "We'll see, dear Samwise, we'll see." Again grinning widely, he almost skipped off back to the party.

      That night, while climbing into my bed, my head was spinning. _Perhaps Sam _really_ isn't that bad.. but what about those feelings for Frodo I figured out? How would I tell him and Sam? What will happen??_

More to come…


	5. Discovery

01-11-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Five

      Back at the party, Sam and Frodo were chatting together excitedly. "What a wonderful party, Frodo. Thank you for the invite to stay." Frodo nodded.

      "Sam, you're a good friend… you would do the same for me!" The conversation kept up like this for a bit then turned back to me – why..? No clue. "So, what's it like dancing with her? Eh, Sam? Think she likes you?" Sam's cheeks turned an adorable rose-color.

      "I do not know… what do you think, Frodo?" Frodo gave a reassuring smile and nod of his head.

      "I say, go for it." He grinned. At this time, I was still asleep, a restless, uncomfortable one at that.

LATER… …

      As people were leaving, Frodo looked at the mess left behind and sighed. Tomorrow he'd be back to clean, along with others who felt obliged to help out by cleaning after themselves.

      Frodo found something odd-shaped that was left behind… as curious as he was, he felt it would be rude to look into what it was until he noticed a small label in beautiful handwriting, which Frodo knew was Elvish speak, it said: "For Frodo… I know you will like it." He smiled and he knew who it was from. He opened to find two things… and he couldn't help but wonder if he had made a mistake that night.

More to come…


	6. Realizations

01-11-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Six

      The day after, after all was cleaned and return back to a normal semblance of peace and routine, there was a knock at the door. It was well after breakfasts and a nap or work was expected so I was very interested in seeing who it was. Upon opening the door, I saw Frodo again.

      "Yes, dear Frodo? May I help you?"

      "Yes, you can… may I come in?" I nodded, _of course._ "I need to speak with you, Jaell. Urgently…" That worried me to no end at that moment.

      "Frodo? What's the matter??" He looked calm though his words said otherwise.

      "The gifts you gave me… were inappropriately wonderful. Why would you want to give them… to _me_?" Out of a small rucksack hanging off his shoulder, he took out the two gifts I had given him. One was a shirt, made specially for him with the language of the Elves embroidered that said "Frodo" that was red velvet and silk and decorations of wonder and the other, a beautiful Elvish knife engraved with wonderful sayings made of _mithril_, otherwise known as truesilver that shone beautifully with the light and _was_ truly a kingly gift. "These are kingly and expensive, perhaps worth more than the Shire itself… not fit for a Hobbit such as I. I ask that you take them back." I laughed.

      "Dear Frodo that is why I got them for you. I am the best of friends with two Elves, Nalinde of Rivendell and Nolia Alqua of Mirkwood. They helped me make them for you. Took me a good long year, at that! I ask that you keep them, for they are for you and you only. I sense that a burden you carry may make these gifts necessary." He merely stared at me in amazement that startled me. He nodded, as if saying "Thank you… thank you to no end."

      He remained seated. "Jaell, how could you have known that I hold such things dear to me?"

      "Dearest Frodo, it's merely a sense that overtook me. 'These things would fit him wonderfully,' I told myself. Won't you try the shirt on?" Frodo nodded and began taking his top vest off and as he was unbuttoning his shirt, I looked at the ground.

      "Okay." He stood there, looking as royalty. I stood in front of him, barely able to speak.

      "You look… wow." He laughed.

      "Perhaps this is not the best time to be wearing this? I would absolutely abhor it if I broke or dirtied it before it's time." I nodded, running my fingers through uprisings of the shirt on his chest.

      "I'm glad you like it." He placed his hand my hand that was feeling the shirt and rested his other hand on my cheek, gently stroking. I closed my eyes and leaned my head, as it was the perfect moment to be with him. It just felt so right, that moment. Opening my eyes again, I saw his eyes lock with mine.

      "JAELL! Come to the kitchen! QUICK!" _What a perfect moment ruiner_, I thought. The voice of my mother sounded as urgent as it did and made me run to the kitchen. Frodo was right behind me and it wasn't hard to see what she was screaming about. We saw the wood-burning stove burning more than the wood for the tablecloth had caught on fire.

      "MA! Come here!" She ran to me and we stood together in the doorway and Frodo took control. He found the water pitcher on the table and threw it on the flames. Not working at full length, he resorted to using his feet. After the fire was put out, he limped to the other side of the table and I quickly got the salve and wound cloths and tended to his feet while two feet away, my mother started crying. I got up and put my arms around her. "It's okay, Mama, it's okay. Don't cry, it's not your fault." I wiped her tears and her body kept heaving with her sobs until she gained control of herself. She helped me with Frodo's singed foot and Frodo thanked us both.

      "Frodo, dear, I did not know you were over… what an absolutely regal shirt." He nodded and smiled, looking at me.

      "Yes, I got it from someone wonderfully special. I'm thoroughly glad I did for it made me realize many things." _What did he mean by that?_

More to come…


	7. Oddities

01-11-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Seven

      About a fortnight or so later, I was walking to the marketplace for my mother sent me for sugar and flour and other necessities. As I was walking across the bridge, I heard rapid footsteps behind me and I looked only to find Sam trying to catch up to me. After trying to catch his breath and in between breaths, "Hullo, Jaell… Top o' the morning!" I nodded, as if to say the same. "I was working in my garden but then I needed to head off to the market for some small things… where are you off to?"

      "I was also off to market to get some sugar and flour and things of the sort." I stopped because he stopped, still getting his breath together. "Are you okay, Sam?" He nodded and put his hands on his knees and replied, rather weakly.

      "Yes, I am quite fine." That was before he crumpled up on the ground. I ran to him, scared half to death.

      "SAM?? SAM?!? SAM!" I rolled him over, yelling at the top of my lungs. "Someone… help me, please!"

LATER… …

      I was gently putting a cool cloth on Sam's forehead, per doctor's suggestions. Frodo, Merry, and Sam's mother were nearby, either keeping watch or tending to something that needed tending. I couldn't help but feel responsible, even though I had nothing to do with his condition. Sam's mother came around and put an arm around me. "Sam would be glad that you are taking care of him. He cares for you quite a bit, Jaell." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "He really truly does." I nodded and glanced at Frodo who glanced back for a moment, then went back to whatever it was he was busying himself with.

      I felt sick to my stomach at that point in time. I needed time off, that's what I needed. A vacation was long overdue, even for a young Hobbit such as myself, especially at that time. I stood up, about to say something to Sam's mother but then she gasped, looking at Sam. I looked back and his eyes were fluttering and finally opened. His mother rushed to hug him. "You're okay! Oh, my precious baby, you're okay!"

      No one can know how relieved I felt at that point and went to stand closer. He grabbed my hand after Mrs. Gamgee climbed off, which seemed an eternity. "Dear Jaell, you're here?" He looked around the room. "Frodo? Merry??" They nodded, seemingly relieved as well. He turned back to me. "What happened?" I explained what happened then and then what the doctor said was wrong. Heat exhaustion, dehydration, those sorts of things.

      "You must have been working for a long time, friend!" Frodo chimed in, adding a chuckle to the half-tense atmosphere.

      "Listen, friends, I must be on my way… my mother may be worrying about me."

      "Yes, I must be going as well. I'll walk Jaell and Merry home." Sam nodded but before letting my hand go, said softly as only I could hear.

      "Thank you, dear Jaell, for the care you bestowed me. Please come back tomorrow…? Or when you get a chance, I ask that you see me again." I nodded and stroked his hair a bit.

      "Do not worry, Samwise Gamgee, I'll be back to look after you. After all, you're a like a dear brother to me… which is more than I can say for Merry!" We chuckled again and we were on our way.

      On the way home, I stood on the far right, with Frodo in the middle and Merry on the far left. Frodo gave a sidelong glimpse at me and started the chatting first. "Merry… will you promise not to tell a soul of a secret your sister and I harbor… but my heart is bursting to tell another close friend." I nudged Frodo.

      "What are you talking about? Of course you can tell me!" The sound of clipping shears nearby was the only sound heard after Merry's response.


	8. Wait

01-13-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Eight

      Merry looked so curious as to what Frodo had to say. Frodo stopped walking and turned Frodo to face him. "You cannot tell a soul, Merry. You must remember that and always remind yourself." Merry nodded, anxious to hear it all. "I want to pursue a relationship with Jaell [my eyes widened at this point] but every time I go near to talk to your father or mother about it all, they keep talking about Sam. And Sam… I do not presume Jaell would want to break his heart…" I walked away, letting them to each other.

      _I really, really need to leave… I need to go far away… perhaps to visit my friends? Yes, I will go visit my friends. _Turning around, I looked at them. "Perhaps I will be seeing you both soon? Only time will tell!" I said it rather oddly and their faces expressed just that. I rushed home, I heard them not too far behind me and Frodo still yapping like a squirrel on too much cake.

      I went into the home as quietly as I possibly could and saw my traveling rucksack and immediately began filling with amenities I knew I would need. _Yes, some skirts. Extra shoes… When did I get this blouse?_ I like to humor myself as I pack, and I did just that. I did not notice Merry and Frodo in the doorway, watching me with wonder. I finished filling the sack to capacity with some food and fire amenities as well. I closed it as well as I could manage and slung it over my shoulder and hooked my own special dagger to my waist belt and was about to go on my way only to see two shadows blocking my way.

      "I must leave, you can not stop me." Merry chuckled.

      "What would mother say?" I shrugged, as if not to care but my thoughts said otherwise. _Oh, mother, I hope she will be okay without me for a bit._

      "Yes, and what would your father say, Jaell? Or me? Or even Sam!" I bit my lip at Frodo's statement.

      "Forget them… I don't like being a pawn in a game of love. I need to think, I need to be on my own for a bit, I need to… just leave!" Merry laughed.

      "As if your life has been so very hard… dearie, you need to sleep, not to leave." Frodo gave him a sidelong glance.

      "Perhaps she's right… I've felt that way before in my own self." He wrapped his arms around me and I placed my head on chest, letting go of my silent tears. He whispered to me and Merry could not hear. "Jaell… if you can wait two years, I'll make your waiting worthwhile." I looked up at him, definitely puzzled.

      "Eh?"

      "Just wait… two years… that's all I ask." I thought for a moment, breaking away from him.

      "I suppose that's possible." I sighed heavily as Frodo wiped my tears away. Merry patted Frodo on the back.

      "Thank you, friend." Frodo nodded to him and slightly yawned.

      "I shall be going. And don't forget, Jaell!" He winked at both of us and was on his way. I sat on my bed and Merry sat next to me.

      "Don't worry, sister. It'll be okay. Perhaps you should just worry about taking care of the household and yourself for a while instead of pleasing others…?" _Yeah, that's exactly what I want. To be a maid and not be able to think about the things and to write and to be free. Great._

      "Good night, Merry." He nodded and got up.

      "Good night." He walked off down the short hallway to his room where I could here him rustling before settling down in bed. I got comfortable under my covers and blew the candle out. It would be a long time before I would fall asleep that night.

More to come…


	9. Ups and Downs

01-13-2002

Side note: to the person that reviewed me, Merry meant 'cousin' to Frodo as a term of endearment, not actual reference to being cousins. Thank you. :)

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Nine

      For several months, Frodo and I kept our 'romance' hidden from others, as no one would have suspected us to be seeking a relationship with one another. Sam was the biggest believer in a relationship between himself, and myself but he knew so little. Far less than he should have known, bless his innocent heart.

      Frodo and I would do unsusceptible, 'friendly' things. We'd read books of Hobbit history, geography, of Elves, and the such together in the forest, hearing each other's inputs and takes on such things. Frodo and I also loved just walking in the forest, singing and speaking tales and chants we had heard from Elves or from Bilbo a bit ago. We'd also 'accidentally' meet at the market, enabling us to walk and talk more as well. Whenever Sam was in sight Frodo would split and give me a signal that meant "Later…" 

      Such was one day, Frodo and I were milling about the fruit stands when Sam came strolling by and saw me. Frodo left, pretending that we were done with our conversation and touched his eyebrow. I smiled to myself and pretended to look at different fruit while Sam placed himself next to me.

      "Oh, Sam Gamgee! You startled me half to death." I was decent at feigning shock.

      "Please accept my apologies, milady. I meant no such thing!"

      "It's quite alright, Sam. Would you care to help me?" I nodded my head toward my paid market baggage.

      "Oh! Where is my head today!" He picked them all up, to my marvel and walked me back to the house.

      "I do not know how to thank you, dear Sam." A small hug followed. "Thank you again." He nodded and was on his way. I went inside to put the things away as I heard small rustling outside the window in the brush only to see Frodo's head pop up out what seemed to be nowhere.

      "Hullo there, fair lady!" I laughed at his childishness at the moment.

      "Oh, Frodo. It's been almost a year…," I spoke while putting things in the cupboards, "why do I have to keep waiting until another year passes? Why can't you tell me now why I've been waiting to head off to Rivendell or Mirkwood in search of comfort with my friends?"

      His smile faded. "I cannot tell you… you must understand." Then he disappeared. I sighed and continued my work, trying to figure out what could have been on his mind that weighed him down as much as it did.

More to come…


	10. Ours

01-14-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Ten

      _I wonder where Frodo has been hiding._ I sighed heavily. I hadn't seen Frodo since he took off from the window about a fortnight and a half ago. And while Frodo was 'away,' I saw much of Sam. Sam did love to bring me flowers, especially if they were cultivated from his own garden. I could see it in his eyes that he meant what he said and did, which did not help my guilt complex about it all.

      Then one fortunate and lovely spring day, it dawned on me. _What if I got Sam to meet her? Oh my… _I leapt out of the house, nearly stumbling down the small hill and into the Brandywine then gained my balance and composure before heading off.

      I went on my way, humming a song for my, albeit small, journey. Reaching the Cotton household, I knocked tentatively and heard a small voice from within.

      "In a moment." I grinned, feeling my plan coming together. Then, after a bit of patience, the door creaked open and I saw her.

      "Rosie! How do you do?" She smiled.

      "Jaell, how wonderful to see you… it has been too long, sister. Do come in." I nodded and carefully stepped in.

      "I came to talk to you about someone… a special person I feel you would like to become friends with. Perhaps you seem interested?" She nodded and handed me a cup of tea from the prepared table. She was always ready for the unexpected.

      "Who, may I ask, are you referencing?"

      "Samwise Gamgee." Her eyes widened and I saw her smile forming in her eyes rather than with her mouth.

      "Really? He is a nice fellow. What exactly did you have in mind?" I told her my not as sly but quite decent plan and she laughed.

      "Have me… do that? Are you sure?"

      "Yes, Rosie, you must place effort on this, for my sake."

      "Okay," she smiled. "I believe I will. You know, I have always like Sam but he never noticed me. Almost as if I were not there." Her smile faded a tad but came back. "Thank you."

      "You are welcome… I must be on my way for I have more to do today." I stood up as I said this, gently placing my tea cup on the table before me. "Thank you for listening to me." She nodded and got up to see me out.

      "Do come again sometime soon, Jaell. We do not speak enough." I looked back and nodded then waved and was on my way.

      I found myself on the way to Bag End and hurriedly, at that. I also found myself standing at the large round door, ready to knock but then I put my ready fist down and sighed. I thought I heard some rustling on the inside and I do not know to this day if it was my imagination that out of the corner of my big brown eye, I saw a mop of curls disappear, more rustling, then silence. I laughed, assuming – of course – that Frodo may have been hiding from me.

      "Frodo? Frodo, I know you are in there!" Silence. "Fro…?" I pouted sadly to myself and walked away, back down to the Brandywine and to my house.

      The next day, I was walking along the usual paths Frodo and I would take with each other before he started avoiding me. I happened by Sam's house, and to my surprise, I saw Rosie and Sam chatting excitedly. Rosie saw me and flashed a wonderful smile. I had said that the way to Sam's heart was to ask him of his gardening and be interested in what he was doing. As I was still walking by, I saw Sam clip a beautiful flower and hand it to Rosie. They kept talking and not too far from that day, they were inseparable.

      It was now midsummer and the days were warm and filled with ponderings of the things around and the people. I knew another year would be up soon but that never crossed my mind very much that summer.

      One early morning, a bit after the sun came up, I took my book of history and went out to the forest, to find the usual area of mine. I settled myself among the moss and began to open my book when I felt an acorn hit my shoulder. I shrugged it off as an acorn that had been shaken from its home and then I felt another on my leg, another on my shoulder again, and another on my head. I looked up to see another acorn fall on my face.

      "Hmph," I growled at the inanimate acorn. That's when I saw Frodo sitting up there, giggling like a little child that had just seen someone fall down in mud on the accident. "Frodo! What are you doing up there?"

      He climbed down nimbly and placed himself next to me.

      "I was reading and you intruded _my_ area of preference!"

      "I think not… this is _my_ area. What do you care? You were in the tree."

      "I was just seeing if you would come…" his voice turned soft. "_Our_ spot." I smiled and he placed his arm over my shoulder, causing me to ponder other things than my book.

      "Frodo, perhaps you should not do that."

      "Do what?"

      "This," I gently took his arm off me. "Distracting me from my focus."   He nodded understandably and look at the page I was currently on.

      "What are you reading, Jaell?"

      "History of The Shire. This one of the few books on it and it interests me to no end." He was watching me with more intent on me than on my words describing my material.

      "I just realized how you stick out your lips when you speak, as if trying to catch flies or something of the sort." I laughed.

      "OH, you are one to speak!" Pushing him a bit, he laughed and I finally rested on his shoulder. "You know, my best times have been out here." I could feel him nodding and playing with the page on my book. He rested his chin on my head and after a big of reading aloud, I could feel him fall into a sleep on me. I felt drowsy myself but kept reading and eventually fell asleep on him.

More to come…


	11. What?

01-15-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Eleven

      I awoke at what seemed several hours later but the sun was nearly in the same place as before. It felt odd and my back felt crampy from my not-so-comfortable position on Frodo, so I shifted as I carefully as I could without waking his poor soul.

      "What?" Okay, I was not as careful as I thought I was.

      "Hullo, Frodo. Good day." He smiled a sleepy smile.

      "Was I asleep long?"

      "I do not know, I fell into slumber myself."

      "Oh…" he stretched his cramped arms and from his other arm fell a book on genealogy and I was curious as to why he did not mention he was reading this before. I picked it up and found a few pages on the Brandybucks. I came to some of the most recent additions but next to Meriadoc, there was no one else.

      "Where is my name? Why am I not included?" I felt left out. They usually added the new names soon after they were born to the right tree branches.

      "What do you speak of?" He looked over at the page and I pointed.

      "Here, it only says Merry's name… where's my name?" Frodo shrugged.

      "Maybe they have a newer edition out. Why don't we go to the book center and see?" I nodded and started to stand up, with help from the tree. I also helped Frodo up and he stretched out his legs and rubbed his eyes a bit. "Okay, let us go," and off we went.

      Upon reaching the book center, we entered cautiously, as the bookkeeper may have been sleeping at the time and was apt to get on a grumpy demeanor if awaken by a sudden noise. We searched intently in the family line section and found a few books and set ourselves on the ground, quietly fingering through the old, thin pages. Still, no name.

      "Frodo… what do you think it means? I'm not here in any of them and not even in the most recent edition." He sighed.

      "I have no idea as to why this would happen. It baffles and upsets me at the same time." He stood up, looking at the spines of the books over again and finding another book that simply read "Recent Newcomers to The Shire." Curiously, he sat down again and fingered through.

      "Jaell… this may interest you. Look, the year you were born  does not include but five years later, it says 'A newcomer to the Brandybuck household has been noted and has been taken in by the family. Newcomer appears to be half-Hobbit and something unknown, according to note left in child's bag of amenities.'" Frodo quieted down and looked at me.

      "So I'm only half-Hobbit?" I laughed. "Surely fooled me!" Then I quieted and spoke mostly to myself, "Then what am I?" _Half-Hobbit and of something else unknown? _I sighed heavily and stood up. "Can we leave now?" Frodo nodded, standing up and quietly putting the books back.

More to come…


	12. Explain

01-16-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Twelve

      From that day, I felt as if I was in a daze. _I don't know my true heritage… perhaps there was something more that my parents are not telling me they know… does Merry know?_ The day after, I let it sink in before consulting my Ma about it all.

      "Ma, who am I really?"

      "Why, you are Jaell Brandybuck, the one and only," she said with a chuckle.

      "No, Ma. Really. Who am I? I was at the book center yesterday with Frodo…"

      "Frodo! That boy is filling your head with nonsense of faraway lands and Elves that you should not be dabbling in."

      "What?"

      "Perhaps you should not be friends with that Baggins. He comes from a very odd family, you know. That Bilbo, a queer character, he was. And now he has disappeared. And Frodo won't be too long behind!" I was shocked these words were coming from my mother's mouth.

      "Ma… you are taking your words too far. There are things of Frodo you know not and you may never know."

      "Jaell, from your words, I take on the idea that you are in love with the strange Hobbit."

      "Perhaps I am… and yet you managed to stray the conversation off the point, Ma."

      "Oh, I did, did I? It never should have started like that in the first place." She calmed down a bit and talked softer at her next words. "You were left on our doorstep. Actually, you were more left near the Brandywine but closest to us so we took you in. You had no mother or father, only the clothes on yourself and a small bag of that contained a doll, a small book in another tongue, and a note that merely stated that you are half-Hobbit and half-Elvish. Rivendell Elvish, I presumed from the writing and your facial expressions. Do not go about asking me why I thought of those things, but it is true."

      "Elénia," I said softly, referring to my small doll that I have owned and cared about for as long as I could go back into my life. "Why was I not told before? How can I have lived so long without knowing?"

      "I do not know," she replied with a sigh. Not only did it leave feeling forlorn, but more puzzled than before. I went to hug my Ma. As temperamental she may get, she was still my only Ma and I loved her dearly and I knew she felt the same about me.

      "You know, Jaell. There are things you can do to find out who your real parents are." I sat back down, interested all over again.

      "I feel that I know one of those things. I must head to Rivendell… I must know." She nodded, and looked apologetic.

      "Apologizing for my comments of Frodo, I must do. If you are in love with him, I bless you wholeheartedly." I smiled and held her hand and mouthed the words 'Thank you' and she understood my feelings.

More to come…


	13. Leaving

01-21-2002

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Thirteen

      As I was preparing for my trip to figure out who I really was, I felt the need to pack as much as possible. The feeling nagged and nagged, stating that I may never come back, that I may never see my loved ones again for the rest of my life. Sighing heavily, I tucked the last of my vests and belts into the travel sack. Being the end of summer, I made sure to take extra care in packing my winter clothes, for she was a harsh season, far harsher than I prefer.

      I slung the sack over my shoulder and I decided to look around. Taking a last glimpse and my eye caught a small wisp of memory and recognition as I saw the small silver neck band Frodo had given me a little bit ago. I remembered that he had asked me to wait until his birthday… I strongly felt that September 23rd, the day after his birthday, was too far off for me to wait, althought only a couple days ahead. I decided my own fate; Frodo had no choice in it.

      I said that into my mind, feeling pains in my heart and unbelief that I had actually thought of something as cruel as it was. I clutched Elénia in the same hand as my rope that tied the travel sack and a small stack of letters I had spent the whole night before writing out, in careful script and extremely painful revelations to be bestowed on those I cared for.

      I softly tiptoed to Merry's room and left the folded paper addressed to him on his night table. Doing the same in my parents' room, I quietly slipped out the front door. Breathing in the fresh dark air and the bright moonlight, I took off down to Bag End. Leaving the last note wedged into Frodo's door and the wall. Walking off in the direction of Rivendell in a fashion much like Bilbo's – or so the tale went – singing happily and freely.

_      By the rising of the moon_

_      By the rising of the moon_

_      A pipe on me shoulder_

_      By the rising of the moon_

_      By the rising of the moon_

_      A many heart was a-beating for the morning light_

_      By the rising of the moon_

_      By the rising of the moon_

_      All along that singing river_

_      That black mass was left to be seen_

_      'Tis the rising of the moon_

_      'Tis the rising of the moon_

      The song only covered up my departing sadness for a bit of the journey. Clutching Elénia a bit tighter, I peered into the darkness before me, not knowing what to expect. Once I had traveled a good six miles, I sat beneath a dark oak whose highest branches wavered in the still night.

      I must have fallen into slumber for the next time I opened my eyes was to behold a magnificent sunrise. Quickening to my feet, I took up my sack and only companion and went to get a better view of such an elegant event.

      After capturing the event and burning it into my memory, I was on my way again. I remember the day I left was September the 20th. I wonder Frodo would feel by my absence at his birthday celebration. Feeling an emptiness swelling in me, I turned my thoughts back to my determination to get to Rivendell as quickly as possible. _It will take me a while… but I must get my head focused on my task. My task of uncovering myself…_ Glancing around myself in this dank old forest, I could not help but feel so lonely and cold.

More to come…


	14. Journey

01-22-2002

**_Note_**_: I have read the books but I will follow more along the movie a bit more than the book merely because the simplified plot and actions are much easier to interpret into my fiction. Please do not hate me!_

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Fourteen

      _Well, this does not look too familiar…_ I trudged deeper and deeper in the forest, searching for any signs of Buckleberry Ferry. I knew it was very far off, past Farmer Maggot's, but I was too anxious to pay attention to fact. It was now the 22nd of September. Not only was it my second day of travel, but it was Frodo's birthday. I could not help but wince at the thought that I could not be there but my progress was rapid and could not turn back now. I passed trees of recognition and small landmarks of memory but as I got further, I felt even more alone, even colder. It was as though a Shadow of Evil was beckoning over Middle Earth. Oh, to stop these hauntings of the mind.

      I took up more singing but that did not ease the pain of my swelling loneliness. Not even eating and slumber brought me total peace of mind; for I felt danger was near. I never ever knew how near. I glimpsed at the sun and noticed it was midday. I stopped off the path to the right and behind some trees and built a small fire and carefully made a small lunch and poured some mead into my travel mug. Chewing thoughtfully, I jerked my head to the left, towards the path. The footsteps I made them out to be went along rather slowly and I heard more than one pair. Two, I figured. I got up slowly and made my way behind a tree closest to the small-forested road.

      "You know, Sam, I am glad you are with me." My eyes widened. _Frodo? No, it can not be!_

      "I am glad to be along, Mister Frodo," a pause. "Do you smell something… like a fire and fried mushrooms?" Another pause and then a response.

      "Why yes… I do. Perhaps someone is out here? These forests are never always empty, you know." I suppose some signaling went on here as I was far too afraid to glance from behind the tree. _What would they say? Would they be angry? _I heard rustling progressing to my general area and the pudgy face of Sam walking right past me and to my small campsite.

      "Frodo? Perhaps you should see this for your own belief!" Frodo also walked past me and stood with Sam.

      "Why, Sam! That is Jaell's doll… her pack! Why is it here and where is she?" I walked back slowly, as to not frighten them. And as I got closer, almost immediately they spun around to see me.

      "Oh my!" Sam clutched his heart and Frodo chuckled at Sam's words.

      "Why are you out here? I would have figured you were past the Ferry and over the River by quite a ways by now!" I pondered for a moment.

      "It is hard traveling alone. What brings you two out here with such large packs? Going somewhere? And when did you leave?"

      "So full of inquiries, little girl. Perhaps we should sit and relax for a moment and discuss this all out?" I nodded and took to my original seat and they set themselves down and we created a sort of small triangle of bodies.

      "You go first, Jaell, since you were the one to take off from Hobbiton before us!" I nodded and started my story.

      "Well, I talked to my mother and she suspects I'm half Rivendell Elvish, so it may have taken me a while to sort it out but I decided to leave and find out for myself. I left in the middle of the night because I knew that if I stayed for the farewells, I would not have left at all." They nodded understandably. "I have been strolling through this miserable forest for days and obviously not getting very far! I am tired, worn, and despondent. I heard you two talking on the path so I went to scout and saw you two. My heart jumped for joy and I am ever so delighted to see friends."

      "I am glad we found you!" Sam chimed in. "We were worried. I actually was hoping we would see you along the way…" Frodo cut him off, sounding as if in a hurry.

      "Jaell, we are currently on a quest and I will tell you fully what it is we set out to do but you may tell no one. Around others, do not refer to me as Frodo Baggins, but as Mister Underhill, okay?" I nodded, holding in my anxiety to hear their story, though full of peril. "Bilbo left a ring for me when he left. Gandalf found out that this ring is no ordinary ring. It is a ring I must go far and wide to destroy. You may either help or hurt my cause, I ask that you choose one. If you do not want to be involved, I will understand. We are headed to the Bree, the Prancing Pony Inn to meet Gandalf and I know you feel the urge to head to Rivendell. I have a feeling we will end up there somehow. If you wish to go before us, I will have no objection or question about your motives at all."

      Taking it all in, I sighed out my breath rather than just simply exhaling.

      "I would like to know more of this ring, Mister Baggins. For this tale of adventure is something I feel I must listen to!"

More to come…


	15. Forest

01-23-2002

**_Note_**_: I have read the books but I will follow more along the movie a bit more than the book merely because the simplified plot and actions are much easier to interpret into my fiction. Please do not hate me!_

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Fifteen

      Frodo went on to explain the rest of what Gandalf had found out. "Sauron forged a secret ring that contained a sort of binding power over the other rings that belonged to the Men, Elves, and Dwarves. He poured into it his evilness and wicked ways…" he went on to give a full history of the ring he carried.

      "Yes, and we are on our way to Bree because Gandalf will be there with more information and the such," Sam added.

      "Well… I do not prefer The Prancing Pony's rough ways. It is no place for a lady, especially one as young as myself." Frodo nodded at my statement.

      "I am going to agree with you on that," said Frodo. "Perhaps you should go on ahead on to Rivendell. Perhaps we will see you there on our way after Bree." I nodded and leaned against the tree.

      "Maybe some rest and relaxation is in order…" I said, very close to nodding off. They agreed and got comfortable for a nap and fell off into dreams.

      My slumber was dreamless but not without restlessness. Within the hour, I awoke and saw Sam still napping. The poor fellow looked tired so I was careful in standing up. I realized I did not see Frodo nearby and figured he must have taken a small stroll. I walked up to the path, choosing my footing carefully as it looked slippery. I saw the shadows cast by the sun and how dim they were becoming and saw it was nearing sundown. Walking up a small hill to get a better view of her journey home, I neared the top and that is where Frodo had gone. Setting myself next to him, he was the first to speak.

      "She is beautiful," he said softly, referring to the sunset. "She paints Her love onto the sky, bidding _namárië_ to Her adoring friends below, preparing for the entrance of Her good friend, the Moon." I smiled at his wonderful words. I felt I could surely listen forever to this wonderful speech. The silence was truly golden and _mithril_ laden until broken by a hesitant call coming from Sam.

      "Mister Frodo? Mister Frodo! Miss Jaell?!" We saw him running up the hill towards us. "I awoke and found you two gone. I was worried."

      "Dear Sam, I apologize. You looked so peaceful, I did not want to cause you to stir," I told him while he was catching his breath.

      "Oh… what a scare I had. I am glad you two are quite all right. Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee, and I thought I had. Oh, my poor heart." He sat down next to Frodo and saw what we had been watching and there was a catch in his breathing and spoke in a soft whisper. "My… She certainly knows how to put on a show for the weary. Oh, if the Gaffer could see this!" Frodo and I simply nodded in agreement as She was putting on Her final touches of pure elegance.

      "I believe that if I could sit here forever with you two dears, I would." I said this and stood up simultaneously. "I must go to Rivendell to find myself. I feel now is the best time to get going." They looked at me in amazement.

      "In the dark, Jaell?" Frodo asked, not leaving out the worrying tone. I laughed and realized that traveling at night would, of course, not be the best move.

      "No… I suppose I will wait until morning," I responded with a tone of mocking exasperation. Upon the ending of the sentence, both Frodo and Sam stood up and we walked back to our small camp.

More to come…


	16. Meetingplace

02-18-2002

**_Note_**_: I am sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. I have not had a chance to rewrite the first fifteen chapters like I said I would, for I have no extra time with all my homework and my social stuff. Again, I apologize. Please do not shoot any flamin' Orc arrows at me… you may get some back at ya! :P Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I have decided to leave my plot holes and my nonsensicals in the previous chapters alone… so BAH!_

**_Disclaimer_**_: It is Tolkien's world, man. Not mine… I know that. Please do not sue unless you want a buncha Christian rock CDs. Jaell and the others that Tolkien never thought of [I am sure he would have too, if he lived longer… they are genius! Hah, I wish] are my characters and mine alone. Otay, that is all. Disperse._

Meet Jaell Brandybuck: Chapter Sixteen

      I awoke the next morning with the sun. Plucking a bit of cheese and bread I packed the day I left the Shire, I ate and went on my way, careful not to leave a mess or to wake the other two. I went on my way towards the east. I passed Farmer Maggot's area the next day and on another path nigh the way, I heard singing and saw bits of light flashing through branches and brush. _Lo! Who could that be?_ I wondered, almost stopping in my tracks to take cover.

      The voices I heard were none other than Dwarvish voices in a tune of a song unfamiliar to my ears. I took only a bit of cover behind a bit of shrubbery and they passed by. I realized I must not have been in the Shire or very far to the borders, at the least. They were strange Dwarves, carrying no tools such as axes or picks. _Curious, indeed._ I counted twelve very old and heavy-bearded and seemingly wise Dwarves near the front but that was before behind a somewhat smaller, somewhat less-hairy, somewhat younger Dwarf picking up the back a bit. The Tookish Dwarf was at least eight paces short of the others and trying in vain to fall in step with them.

      "Foili, do keep step. Hasten, young Dwarf, for we are nigh making our mark. Where is my lamp oil?" _Ah, the young one has a name._ Foili stumbled over his own heavy feet and made his way to the front, for they had slowed in his honour.

      "Apologize I do, Master Tali." I watched as Foili took out a small canister and passing it over to Tali and the minions on the journey. They paused momentarily to refill their lamps and long enough for Foili to place it back into his sack. Tali nodded and they were on their way. Foili made his path to the back again and this was where I dropped my own pan, which was apparently not fastened correctly to my travel sack. In the bustle of the others' singing and rustling of clothes and packs, only Foili saw and gasped quietly. _Oh…_

      "I have that for you, miss." Foili picked up the pan and handed it to me quietly. "We are on our way to leave Middle-earth."

      "What is that? Oh… how did you know I was so curious as to your doings?" I replied in a breathy whisper for the others were ahead and I did not wish to cause a commotion.

      "Why else would a Hobbittess be traversing in such rough brush?" He offered his thick, heavily gloved hand and I accepted and stood straight, surprised at how tall compared to my own self he really was. Nonetheless, I felt incredibly comfortable about these folk.

      "Oh… I am on my own way to Rivendell. Finding my own heritage and past is my journey's goal." I said with a nod. His look was queer as I said that.

      "Finding your heritage and past in Rivendell? You look nothing short of Hobbit mixed with good sturdy Dwarvish, if I may put in my own opinion. A bit short you are, for a Hobbit, miss. That is my humble thinking, course. Oi, I am Foili, son of Himli." And to no surprise, the queer look he had given me was replaced by my own back to him.

      "Hullo, Foili, son of Himli. I am Jaell, daughter of Seradoc Brandybuck of Buckland in the Shire."

      "Seems to me, you know plenty of your own self already." I could not help but wonder how his slow body could be connected to a quick mind.

      "Son of Himli, it seems your company is far off without you." At my statement, he looked to where his company had gone.

      "Fair enough for me, Miss Jaell. I was nothing but a servant to that kind but tough master of mine. I sat here, wishing to Elbereth that I would have a chance to escape. See, I do not really want to leave Middle-earth. The forest is fine for me." I gasped at his mention of Elbereth.

      "Elbereth? But you, a Dwarf, care for the Elves?" Foili nodded in a shy manner, fingering his worn leather cloak. He proceeded to sit on a rock nigh our meeting place and invited me to sit as well. I sat nigh his place on the soft cool grass, gently placing my sack near the brush.

      "I was raised by Elves as a young Dwarf, for I was orphaned at a young age." I gave a small wince at the similarities of this to another person I knew well. He took no heed to my reaction and proceeded. "A few Dwarves came through Lórien, looking for me. It seems that my father, bless his soul, had left me something of value… something of high regard to my birthpeople." I nodded in interest. He was a natural storyteller, not nearly as Bilbo was, but very closely so. "My father left me a treasure so beautiful, the Dwarves could not stand that a Dwarf with close ties to Elves had it in their care. It was a beautiful set of _mithril_ swords with Elvish characters engraved so delicately. After that night, I was taken as was my heirlooms." He hung his head sadly as he recounted his experience.

      "Talk no more, Foili. Rest now and be on your way. When you get the strength and desire, I ask that you continue your recountance. Perhaps it is something that requires two minds." Foili nodded exhaustedly and graciously, leaning his sore and tired back against a tree so old, it had the wrinkles and wear of the oldest man in the Shire. Foili quickly nodded off and I simply sat there with his tale of sadness swimming in my mind that put all my thinking into total perspective.


	17. note

note -- this will not be continued until further notice. apologies.  
  
- jessica acosta 


End file.
